


A match made in hell

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [6]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, The Beetlejuice Musical
Genre: Beetlejuice is nasty, Biting, Bj has a panty kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghosts, Groping, Hair-pulling, Halloween, He's kinky, Ouija Boards, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and yet here we are, he takes your picture, just a little bit, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Everyone's favorite ghost with the most loves -- LOVES -- fucking with you.In every sense of the word.(Inspired by the musical, but y'know, he's dtf across all versions of himself.)





	A match made in hell

A chill runs through the house as I make my way through, the late orange shine of twilight breaking through the cracks in the partially drawn curtains. I’m making my way to the kitchen when I feel a cold spot that sends a chill through me, and a light flickers on in an off room. 

Ah, the dining room. I roll my eyes, walking in the eerily dark room, the curtains closed completely. The walls were a dark color – like a rich red wine. This, of course, added to the eerie atmosphere. 

But eerie’s sort of my thing. 

It’s a common feat to have ghosts wander the house ever since Lydia brought over, and subsequently left, her ouija board. I love the kid, don’t get me wrong, but she has a tendency to leave behind ghosts. Well, one in particular. And I'm saying she did it on purpose, but she did it on purpose. 

Beetlejuice, her uh, ‘best friend’, had come over one day, and he now mainly resides here. The needy perv quickly made himself at home, and when he wasn’t off “Working”, he was here, trying to get some. Because what else is he supposed to do? (His words, not mine.) 

I sigh, standing in the doorway of the dark dining room. I sense a presence, and it’s obviously him. I think the dork is actually trying to spook me. 

We’ve become somewhat – dare I say it – domestic. And we've sort of been seeing each other. It’s been a while since our last romp, for lack of a better word, and I'll admit it. I’ve had a pretty boring day. 

Might as well play with him. 

“Spirit, I call out to you, in this room.” 

Candles suddenly flick on, revealing a single object on the table. And, speak of the devil, it’s Lydia’s ouija board. 

I laugh, deciding to humor him – this time. 

“Ah, a powerful presence. A very powerful presence indeed...” I walk to the table, examining the board, the planchette sitting on the top. (Which, quick aside, should never be done.) 

“Well, that isn’t very responsible...” I tisk, bending slightly over the edge of the table, knowing exactly how crazy the shorts I'm wearing are making him. 

The room drops in temperature again, causing a spike in goosebumps to rise all along me. 

Unsurprisingly, the planchette before me begins to move – and no, I didn’t touch it. I raise an eyebrow, trying my best to hide my amusement. 

The planchette moves slowly at first, picking up speed after a second or two. 

D-A-T 

A pause, 

A-S-S 

Another pause, 

T-H-O 

I feel a presence press against my back, a faint laugh barely reaching my ears. 

“Hmm, Mr. ghost, you’d better watch yourself. I’ll let you off with a warning, but I don’t think the all-powerful poltergeist I've been seeing’ll let you off as easy.” 

Another gust of sudden wind blows my shirt up, which quickly falls back down. 

I gasp, unable to hold back my grin now. 

I turn, hopping up to sit on the table, my legs dangling. I can feel a feather-light touch on my knee. 

“Gee, alright,” I playfully remark, shrugging my shoulders as I look down the planchette, moving again. 

C-M-O-N 

“You asked for this.” I swing my legs slightly, closing my eyes. 

“Beetlejuice,” 

Another cold wind moves through the house, an excited energy flowing through. 

“Beetlejuice,” 

I stifle a giggle as the energy fills and concentrates solely in the room around me. 

Good lord, this man is just electric. Insane? Yeah, maybe so. Unpredictable? Of course. Dangerous? No question. 

But it's so fun to toy with him. Even if it's just a little. 

“Beetlejuice-!” 

His mouth is on mine as soon as his name leaves me, pushing me to lay back on the table, grabbing one of my legs to hook over his waist, gripping my thigh, his nails digging into my skin. 

His hands roam over my body, coming to snake up under my shirt and roughly grope my breasts, his thumbs moving over my nipples through the cups. An excited groan leaves his mouth as he lifts my shirt, snapping his fingers as they pulled away. 

My bra is completely gone, and his hands return to roughly squeeze and paw at my, newly exposed, tits. I push my chest forward into his touch, and i can feel his smile against my mouth. 

He pulls away with a wicked grin, his spiked green hair a touch wilder, the tips pink as his eyes rake over my body. “ah, you sure know how to get me uh...anxious, babe.” 

I roll my eyes again, a smile on my face as i give him another quick peck. 

“Oh? I wasn’t aware.” 

He chuckles roughly, his, erm, excitement evident as he leans over me. I take the opportunity to not-so-subtlety to grind my hips against his, a slick laugh leaving me as he lets out a strangled groan. 

“Been awhile?” I tease, wrapping my arms around his neck, to which he responds by leaning down and biting my neck roughly, but briefly, his pleased noises not ceasing for even a minute. 

“Mmmph. heh, depends. When’s the last time I rocked your world?” 

I’m about to answer when I hear the scraping of the planchette moving rapidly beside us. 

G-E-T 

A 

R-O-O-M 

And with that, the whole board slides off the table and onto the floor. 

The two of us are silent for a moment before bursting into obnoxious laughter, my face buried in his shoulder to muffle my noises. 

“Oooorrrr,” He drawls out, snapping his fingers, causing my shorts to be unraveled by an unseen force, the threads falling on the floor, lost and quickly forgotten as his feet. “I could just fuck her right here and now. Right in front of ya!” 

He looks back down to me, a hand moving to grope my crotch. 

“What’d ya say, babycakes?” His rough voice and sure smirk are enough to send lightning to my core as I shudder, which only seems to excite him more. 

I decide to keep up the coy act for now, Looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Gosh, right here?” I fiddle with his tie, biting my lip. “Right in front of...oh, who knows how many spirits?” 

He gives a husky chuckle, pushing my panties to the side. His middle finger just barely dips into me, a shudder coursing through him as he grasps just how excited I am. 

“Right here, baby.” He presses the entirety of his finger inside me, curling it upwards, carefully gauging my reaction. “Now how about you cut the act and make some pretty little noises for me?” 

His gravelly voice paired with commands like that always go straight to my core – but he knows that. 

He slowly pumps his finger in and out, a devilish look on his face as his thumb finds my clit, pressing into it deliciously. I squeak and groan, and he takes the chance to press his mouth to mine, his other hand moving to undo his pants. He moans into my mouth at the relief as his cock springs free, hitting me in the thigh as a second finger joins his first. 

My hand moves to loosen his tie, my mouth leaving his to bite his neck. 

He groans deliciously, his fingers working magic as my hips grind against them, the hand that loosened his tie moving to pump his cock – which is rock hard. Of course. 

He lets out a needy moan, the actions of his fingers speeding up, the straight-up lewd noises filling the room to accompany our moans and pants as things continued heating up. 

It’s when I stop biting his neck, gasping for air as I whimper, the hot coil in my stomach tight and ready to snap, that he halts his actions. He looks me over, a rough chuckle leaving him when I cry out in frustration. 

“Bee-” 

I’m cut off by my own gasp when his hand moves from my soaking opening to rip away my panties. He brings them to his face, smelling the crotch before pocketing them with a gruff “oh, yeah.” 

He stops me from continuing to stroke him, going to line up his cock with my entrance. 

“Jerk-off material, huh?” 

My breathless wisecrack is met with his hand threading in my hair, pulling my head back to expose my neck. “You know how lonely I get, babe.” There’s a playfulness in his eyes as he presses the head of his cock into me. Then he focuses on my now-exposed neck, which he bites mercilessly. 

I grip his shoulder with one hand, the other moving to pull his hair roughly, which forces a growl from him, as well as a small thrust as he continues to push inside me. 

“Beej,” I whimper, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hot cock pushes deeper, a chuckle ringing out through the air, followed by a moan as I buck my hips below him. 

He takes that as his cue to absolutely fuck my brains out. 

Once he’s fully sheathed inside me, he’s quickly able to pick up a nice pace, the throbbing head hitting the deepest reaches of me with every thrust. 

The entire time he’s thrusting, all I can think about is how I want him to go faster. He’s savoring this – every noise I make. Every soaking wet noise of our bodies colliding. My hips meeting his, I yank him off my neck, pulling him into a heated, sloppy kiss. 

The table creaks in protest beneath us as he continues thrusting into me, his hands moving to lift my hips as I wrap my legs completely around his waist. 

When he pulls back to allow me air, I take the opportunity to look him in his wild eyes and beg. 

“Faster, p-please-” 

He doesn’t even give me a chance to finish before he picks up speed, slamming me into the table, a cry leaving me as I cling to any part of him I can reach. 

“Oh- Lawrence,” 

That really sets him off. 

He moans outright at my whimper of his name, his thumb moving to rub small, quick circles on my clit, growling praises as I reached my climax. 

“C’mon babydoll, come for me. Cum all over me, you know that’s how I li- oh, ohhhhhoho, that’s it, honey. Fuck, good girl.” 

I’d cum in the middle of his praises, body rigid as I cry out desperately, bucking against his brutal pace. 

My inner walls are still clenching and fluttering around him as I shut my eyes, crying out his name as he continues, panting. 

“Oh, can I cum in you? Ah, please, Y/n.” I’m oversensitive, his thumb still rubbing my clit as his hips stutter. He’s really starting to lose it, and I can tell. He’s not alive at the moment, and it’s not like he hasn’t before. As far as I know, he can’t get me pregnant. 

I nod, tears stinging my eyes as my oversensitive body is pushed to the limit as I clench around his cock, which twitches before shooting his cum deep inside me after a few more rough thrusts. 

The both of us sound like a couple of overenthusiastic porn stars at this point, sweat running down the backs of my legs, his mouth on mine as his rhythm is lost and he gives me one more particularly deep thrust with a deep groan to match. 

The two of us are panting in the afterglow of our orgasms, his head in the crook of my neck as he struggles to catch his breath. I’m gasping, eyes wide as I cling to him, a trembling hand moving to pet his hair. 

“You spoil me, doll.” He laughs into my neck before biting it softly, making an existing hickie worse. 

“Don’t mention it.” I laugh as I pant, a small moan leaving me as he moves off of me, pulling his member out of me. 

His comically green cum seeps from me, and he eyes between my legs for a very, very long moment before letting out a satisfied sigh, stuffing his dick in his pants unceremoniously before pulling a camera out of nowhere, taking a picture of my wrecked state. 

“I want a copy of that, you kinky bastard.” 

“Done and done, sweetheart.” 

He works his magic with his fingers after he’s sure his picture came out well, cleaning me up in an instant, a brand new pair of shorts appearing. And I notice the fabric of my new panties poking out of the top. They’re striped, black and white, and look like his suit. I raise a brow as I take his offered hand, getting off the table with shaky legs. I nearly fall, but he – ever the charmer – catches me, feels up my ass, and then begins to carry me bridal-style to the living room. 

“The underwear? Really?” I tease, fiddling with his tie and I straighten it again. 

“Gotta leave my mark!” He winks, making himself at home as he flops onto the couch, with me still in his lap. And surprise, surprise. He’s already rockin’ a semi. 

“I think you’ve left quite a mark, honey.” 

I gesture to the hickies, and he laughs, the tips of his hair an adorable shade of pink. 

“Well,” He begins, obviously proud, grabbing my upper thigh, which is also probably bruised. “I’m not done leavin’ ‘em yet.” 

In the blink of an eye, I'm straddling him, his arms folded comfortably behind his head as he eyes up my chest before his mischievous eyes flick up to mine. 

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> This musical's soundtrack is so good, oh my god.
> 
> Plus Beej is hot and I cannot be stopped


End file.
